Falling In Love Can't Be Blamed On Gravity
by Fly On 3536
Summary: 15 years later, Fang and Max are 35 and successful. With their three kids, they are always busy. What happens an all too familiar high school enemy moves in next door, what happens when their daughter starts falling for her son? And what about the rest of the gang? And what about the rest of the kids? Sequel to "Abuse it not just a word"


"_Falling in love can't be blamed on gravity"_

_**A look back through the years**_

_**6 years old**_

"Why is mommy's belly like that?" A young, Jade, asked her twin brother Matt.

He frowned. "I think there's a baby in there" He said, thinking back to conversations between his mom and dad, and his aunts and uncles. Jade nodded slowly.

"Aunt Ella's stomach is like that too" Jade adds. Matt nods, and they go and play.

**8 years old (Twins) 2 years old (Son)**

"Mommy?" Mike asked.

"Yes, honey?" She responded sighing.

"I want toy" He demands. She reaches into the shelf and hands it to him.

"MATT! Give it back" She hears Jade whine. She smiles, when she hears Fang's car in the drive way. The door opens; they share a smile and go back to the hard work of being parents.

_**Present day. (Twins – 16. Mike- 10.)**_

_**JPOV**_

"Jade, when will the new neighbors be here?" Mike asks me for the billionth time.

I put my hands up to my face, and act like I'm looking into the future.

"In exactly three hours and 27 seconds" I tell him. He looks at me amazed. My dad walks around the corner.

"Jade, be nice to your brother" He tells me sternly.

"Oh you know I am daddy" I say sweetly.

He laughs, and goes back to whatever he was doing.

"The new neighbors are here!" Mike yells running outside. I roll my eyes.

"Jade will you go with him?" My dad asks. I groan, but I follow him out.

Mike is already talking to them, and they barley have gotten out of their car. I run over there. "Sorry about him" I say putting my hand on his neck. The mom laughs, and I immediately don't like her. She looks like Barbie, and she's like old.

"Oh honey, it's okay!" She says in a nasally voice. "I'm Mrs. Gertrude" She says holding out a bony hand. I shake it, inwardly gagging.

"Jade" I say. A teenage boy gets out of the car and I stare at him. God he's hot. He smiles at me, and like the angels start singing, or whatever the hell that cliché is.

"Hi, I'm Sam" He says pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Sam! Hurry up and move so I can get out!" A voice squeals. He rolls his eyes and moves. Out walks the sluttiest girl I have ever seen. Mike gapes at her, and I pull him back a little. "Well I better get going" I say tugging Mike.

"Wait! Ask your parents if they want to come over later for a barbeque! Just come over and tell us when you know" Who I assume is Mr. Gertrude calls. I nod and pull Mike back to the house.

"How was it?" My mom asks when we come inside. I shrug.

"They want us to come over for a barbeque later today" I tell her.

"Tell them we can" She tells me. I groan.

"Fine, tell Matt to do it" She replies. I nod, and go tell him. He groans, but does it anyways. My phone rings. I look at caller id. Jessica. Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella's 12 year old daughter who is obsessed with me, I have a little angel devil on the shoulder thing. I sigh and answer the phone.

"Heyy Jade!" She exclaims.

"Hi Jessica" I answer.

"Want to come over?" She asks me.

"I can't right now" I say trying to sound regretful.

"Aww. Why?" She whines.

"I was um gunna, take a nap?" I say lamely.

"Oh. Okay bye" She says, sadly. I immediately feel really bad.

"But tomorrow, I can take you to the movies" I blurt out.

"Really? Okay great see you then!" She says sounding really excited. We hang up. Guess tomorrow I'm taking her to the movies. I shrug, and decide to take a nap. Because, you don't lie to practically family

_**SPOV**_

"Mom, I don't see why we have to move" I start again.

"Save it Samuel" She says holding up her hand, then checking her face in the mirror. I hate my parents. Like I truly hate them, I try to call them Lissa and Dylan but there like blah blah we're mom and dad. I'm glad that I look nothing like them.

"I can't wait to move! I've already dated all the guys at our old school!" My sister, Bridget, named after my mom's best friend says. I roll my eyes. I don't belong in this family. "Good going sweetie!" My parents cheer. They narrow their eyes at me. I have never had a girlfriend. I've never met the right girl. I'm not in to one day relationships like my sister. I want to have the real thing. "Oooh! We're here!" My mom exclaims jumping out of the car. Well. Here goes nothing.

A little boy comes running up to us as soon as my mom steps out of the car. I see a flash, and suddenly a girl is there with him. My world stops. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life. I start to slide out, and smile at her. She stares at me. What did I do?

"Hi, I'm Sam" I say, I run my hand through my hair, which is what I do when I'm nervous. She smiles at me but doesn't' say anything. "Sam! Hurry up and move so I can get out!" Bridget squeals. I roll my eyes, but I move allowing her out. The little boy stares at her, and the girl pulls him back, and says something about leaving. My dad talks to her, but I'm too busy staring at her. She nods and they leave. At least I get to live next door to her.

Once we get settled in the doorbell rings. "Someone get that!"

My mom calls. No one jumps up to do it, so I sigh and get up. A boy about my age is standing at the door. He looks sort of familiar.

"Uh my sister said something about a barbeque and I just came to say we're coming" He says awkwardly. That's where I know him from. His sister looks exactly like him. "Okay" I answer, since I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Bye" He replies starting to leave. I close the door, and tell my parents there coming, then I head up to my new room, and wait for a girl that I don't know at all to come to my house.

**JPOV**

"Jadieee, wake up!" Matt exclaims. I groan. He kicks me.

"I'm up!" I exclaim rolling over.

"Time for the barbeque!" He exclaims. Crap. I didn't really think this through. Two hours with that Sam kid.. This'll be fun.

**Sorry this took me so long! I need something to write over the summer and I guess this can be it! Updates won't be as fast as they were with "Abuse is not just a word" Even though I literally updated that like once a month. Please review so I know I'm not wasting my time with this story! **

**PS I POSTED SOME ORIGINAL WORK ON WATTPAD. MY USER IS THE SAME. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! **


End file.
